


Comfort

by xXAyeLouXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, M/M, Oneshot, highschool, just cuteness, omf, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAyeLouXx/pseuds/xXAyeLouXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hii. I decided to start writing some one shots, and see how they turn out c:</p>
<p>Feel free to comment anything, good or bad. Also maybe like and subscribe? I'll be writing more one shots, if you guys like them. Alright, thanks c:</p>
<p>~Cass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Louis was sitting through his last period class, listening to his English teacher talking about some literature shit. He knew that he had to pass this class, so he had decided to actually pay attention for once.

The final bell rung at half past two, and he collected his things from his desk, getting up and leaving the room. Louis stepped out and saw Zayn, smiling softly. He may have a small crush on him. But he knew that Zayn likes him too. He manoeuvred through all the people, before smiling up at his friend.

"Hi, Zayn. What are you doing here?" Louis asked as he started to walk back to his locker, to put his things away. He put in his locker combination, opening it. 

Zayn shrugged and watched as Louis threw his bag into his locker. "Just wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out with me today," he asked a bit nervous, watching the boy intently. 

Louis stopped what he was doing and closed his locker to turn and face Zayn. "Yeah, sure Zayn," he nodded and smiled, closing his locker, starting to walk with Zayn.

Louis and Zayn continued to talk as the left the school, Zayn walking Louis to his car. "I'll pick you up at 4:30?" Zayn asked, to make sure that it was an okay time to pick up Louis. He saw Louis nod and smile. 

"Sounds perfect," Louis grinned, already feeling nervous, but excited for the date. He hoped it would finally put a start into an actual relationship with Zayn. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist, hugging him softly. 

Zayn pulled Louis close, holding him tight against his chest. "I'll see you soon then, yeah?" He asked breathlessly, his heart rate speeding up from just being around Louis. He felt Louis nod against his chest, before Zayn kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Lou," Zayn said, pulling away from the hug, and throwing Louis a wink as he walked away. 

Louis blushed when Zayn kissed his cheek and winked at him, before rolling his eyes and getting into his car, starting it. He pulled his car out of the schools parking lot, turning the radio on quietly, as he drove his short ride home. He pulled up into the driveway of his flat, shutting off the car, and getting out, making sure to lock it.

Once he got into his house, Louis toed off his shoes, putting his jacket up on the hanger. He made his way through the house and into his bedroom, immediately going to stand in front of the closet, looking over his clothes. It was always hard for Louis to choose the 'perfect outfit', because he didn't want to ruin anything. Although he knew that Zayn would like him in anything he wore, it still took him a few minutes for Louis to finally pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, and an old Ramones tank top. 

Meanwhile, once Zayn got home, he hopped into the shower, quickly washing up, before walking back into his room in just his towel. He pulled out a black knit jumper, also grabbing black skinnies. He got dressed in a record time, and went into the bathroom, drying his hair, and fixing it up with some gel. He finished up in the bathroom, grabbing his phone and checking the time, sighing when he still had another half hour until he had to pick up Louis. Zayn made his way down into the kitchen, to make some sandwiches, packing them for the picnic, as well as grapes and strawberries. Once he was finished, he grabbed a soft blanket for him and Louis to sit on, and pulled on his shoes, before going to pack the picnic basket and the blanket into the backseat of the car. Zayn checked the time once again, and got into his car, starting it up, and began his drive to Louis' house. 

After Louis had finished getting ready, he sat in his living room on the couch, fiddling with his phone nervously as he waited for Zayn. He really wanted this date to be perfect, and he didn't want to mess it up, or embarrass himself. Louis had heard a car pull up, and a couple seconds later, heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath before getting up off the couch, and going over to the door, opening it. 

Zayn looked Louis over, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You look beautiful, Lou," he murmured softly, smiling down at him. 759

Louis felt his face heat up in a blush at the compliment, and looked down, shuffling slightly on his feet. "Thank you, Zayn.. So do you," he whispered, finally looking up at Zayn, smiling sheepishly. 

Zayn smiled and shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "Shall we go?" He gestured to his car, raising an eyebrow at Louis. He saw Louis blush and nod, and he pushed himself off the door, offering his hand to Louis. Louis took Zayn's hand and walked out of the house with him, making sure to lock his door, before they headed down to Zayn's car. He smiled and blushed lightly when Zayn had opened the passenger door for Louis, and kissed his cheek as he got into the car. 

Zayn started the car, pulling out of the driveway, and started heading towards one of the beaches, that he knew no one went there. He saw Louis reach over and turn on the radio, starting to hum along to the music. Zayn listened to him and smiled, knowing he had an amazing voice. He soon pulled up into the parking lot, shutting off the car. 

"A beach?" Louis asked, looking around, noticing that no one would be there. Louis unbuckled his seatbelt, moving to get out of the car, before he realized that Zayn had already gotten out, and went to open his door. Louis blushed softly and got out, thanking Zayn. He watched as Zayn took a basket and a blanket out of the backseat, smiling down at Louis. 

"We're having a picnic on the beach? Zayn.." Louis looked at Zayn with a small blush, smiling at him. He saw Zayn nod, and started leading Louis towards the beach.

"Yeah, is it okay? I thought you would like it," Zayn replied, looking back over his shoulder at Louis, before choosing a spot on the beach, laying down the blanket. He set the picnic basket down, and smiled at Louis.

Louis nodded, sitting down on the blanket carefully, looking at Zayn. "It's beautiful, thank you," he murmured, looking around the beach, only seeing one or two more people. "There's no one here." 

Zayn nodded at Louis' statement, and sat down across from him. "Yeah, people don't like to come here. I'm not sure why," he shrugged, opening the picnic basket, pulling out some of the food. "Hungry? I made sandwiches," Zayn smiled a bit, handing a sandwich to Louis when he nodded. 

Louis took the sandwich, humming in appreciation. "Thanks, Z," he smiled, and took a bite of the sandwich, blushing softly. "These are really good," he said softly, biting his lip as he looked at Zayn. He saw Zayn flick his gaze down to Louis' lips, before looking back in his eyes. 

Zayn smiled at the compliment, and shrugged. "Thanks Lou," he replied, getting out his own sandwich and taking a bite. He saw Louis flush slightly, and smirked, knowing that Louis likes him. Zayn shuffled slightly to be closer to Louis, now sitting beside the slightly smaller boy. They both finished their sandwiches not long after. 

Zayn looked over at Louis, smiling. "Hey, want to go for a walk?" He asked, moving to stand up, looking down at Louis. He held his hand out to take, helping Louis up off the ground. 

Louis nodded and smiled, standing beside Zayn. "Yeah, thanks," he laughed softly, keeping his hand in Zayn's, not wanting to let go. He and Zayn started walking down the beach, talking about random things, before he felt Zayn grab his waist, and turn him around, to look up at Zayn. Louis gasped, his hands resting on Zayn's chest.

Zayn looked down at Louis, his arms around Louis' waist. "I like you a lot, Lou. And I know you like me too," he whispered the last part as he was leaning down, and softly pressed his lips against Louis'. 

Louis easily kissed Zayn back, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. They kissed slow and soft for a few moments, before Zayn pulled away, smiling down at Louis as he pecked his lips quickly. Louis blushed deeply, looking up at Zayn. 

"Lou, be my boyfriend?" Zayn asked, moving his one hand up to Louis' cheek, brushing his thumb over it softly. He smiled lovingly down at Louis, being patient for an answer. 

Louis nodded and smiled, leaning into Zayn's touch. "Yeah, Zayn. I'll be your boyfriend," Louis said softly, leaning up on his toes to kiss Zayn once again. 

Zayn kissed Louis back for a bit, before taking his hand, and leading him back to where the left the blanket and picnic basket. He packed it up, and carried it back to the car, walking with Louis. He unlocked his car and out the things in the back, closing the door. "Want to go back to my place for a bit?" He asked, kissing Louis' head. 

Louis nodded. "Yes," he agreed, letting Zayn open the passenger door for him. Louis thanked Zayn, and kissed his cheek, before slipping into the car. Zayn walked around to the other side of the car, getting in and starting it. He pulled out of the beaches parking lot, starting to drive back to his own house, smiling softly. 

Once Zayn pulled up into the driveway, he shut off the car, and got out, going around to Louis' side and opening his door for him. Louis smiled up at Zayn and got out of the car, thanking him. Zayn smiled and took Louis' hand, leading him into his house, leaving the things from the picnic in the car. 

Louis and Zayn walked into the flat, both of them taking off their shoes. Louis has been here before, so it was nothing new, and he smiled, making his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch, cross legged, his hands in his lap. He watched as Zayn came to sit beside him, before he got pulled onto Zayn's lap. Louis bit his lip and straddled Zayn's waist, looking at him. Zayn smiled at Louis, and cupped his cheek in his hand, leaning in to kiss Louis softly. Louis kissed Zayn back, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. 

After a while, they pulled back from each other, and Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis waist, as Louis rested his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

Louis and Zayn stayed cuddled in each other's arms for a few hours, just enjoying closeness and comfort, that they knew they both needed.


End file.
